


Green Colored Dicks

by nately



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: #relationshipgoals, Help, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan heard about the term, "Relationship Goals".</p><p>Warren even uses it right now to justify the situation.</p><p>But this is just too far..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Colored Dicks

Nathan heard about the term, "Relationship Goals".

Warren even uses it right now to justify the situation.

But this is just too far..

"Aw c'mon!" Warren whines as Nathan slips his way from underneath him.

"No." Nathan spits, the word laced in venom. But Warren isn't giving up without a fight.

"It's something new, though." The brunette argues. "Something sexy." He tries to purr the last segment, but it fails.

"Warren. There is nothing sexy about glow in the dark dicks."

Even Warren has to laugh at the novelty of it, but quickly resolves his case when Nathan's eyebrows dip dangerously low. "It's just a condom. Yeah, it glows in the dark, but you won't even notice it."

There is silence as the two look down to see Warren's member standing tall and proud, despite being covered in a glow in the dark condom.

"It's fucking _neon green_!"

Warren huffs. Jeez, Nathan makes the smallest things a big deal.

"Okay, if you're so bothered about it, why don't we try--"

"Without the condom?" Nathan tries to intersect, but Warren continues.

"--playing lightsabers? Yeah! The pack comes with more than one condom. I'll be Darth Vader and you'll be Obi."

And that's how Nathan spent his night--using his green clad dick to play light sabers with Warren.

#RelationshipGoals for the win. Yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I laughed all throughout writing this? And its not even that funny.  
> Hope you enjoyed this monstrosity I call a story. :^|
> 
> but now I realized that I acTUALLY REALLY WANT WARREN AND NATHAN DICK SWORD FIGHTING TO BE CANON. LET'S MAKE THIS HAPPEN, PEOPLE.


End file.
